La novia del millonario
by Ainely-94
Summary: Bella no quería dar a su pequeña hermana en adopción, pero sabia que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía medios para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para Melanie,al atractivo magnate griego Edward Masen.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

-Darla en adopción? – repitió Bella consternada - ¿Quieres que deje a Melanie en manos de extraños?

Allí se encontraba Bella, en medio de su pequeño y destartalado apartamento. Se dirigía a su tía como si estuviese hablando con el mismísimo diablo. Lo cierto es que le costaba creerse que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad. En las últimas tres semanas la tragedia se había cebado con su vida de forma verdaderamente insistente.

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído tus palabras, tía Laura – dijo Bella, sosteniendo a un bebé entre sus brazos y estrechándolo aún más contra su pecho.

-No, tú vas a hacerme caso – repuso la tía con decisión - ¿Crees de verdad que te propondría esta situación si pudieras hacerte cargo de la niña?

-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerme cargo de la niña! – exclamó Bella airadamente.

Laura llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris que le sentaba impecable. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido elegantemente e iba ligeramente maquillada. Parecía querer hacer hincapié en sus palabras mirando a su alrededor.

-Por Dios, lo único que te he pedido es que me ayudes a pagar el alquiler – chilló Bella.

Se sentía como un gato callejero pidiéndole limosna a una reina.

-Y a veces hay que ser cruel para ser de utilidad – murmuró Laura a la defensiva -. Eso significa que tengo que ser despiadada para que abras bien los ojos.

Como Bella se imaginaba, le estaba diciendo de manera elegante que no iba a soltar ni una moneda. En fin, la tía Laura nunca había sido conocida por su generosidad.

-¡Melanie ni siquiera es tu hija!- espetó Laura.

-¡Pero es mi hermana! – chilló Bella enfadada -. ¿Cómo pretendes separarla de mí? – Aquellas últimas palabras habían salido como un auténtico sollozo. Pero había soportado demasiadas preocupaciones y disgustos durante los últimos seis meses.

-Tu hermanastra – la corrigió Laura – ni siquiera conoces al padre de la niña. – la tía miró con verdadero desprecio a la pequeña de piel olivácea y cabellos negros.

-¿Y eso qué más da? – preguntó Bella con sus ojos marrones llenos de indignación.

De acuerdo, su madre había tenido una aventura con un camarero español, ¿y qué? Al menos había sido capaz de atraer a un hombre, cosa que con su padre no había logrado.

-Por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre – defendió Bella.

¡Lo malo era que con la tía Laura ocurría lo mismo! Pero casi nunca se notaba. La madre de Bella, siempre decía que su hermana no tenía corazón. Era fuerte y dura. Y eso lo plasmaba en su trabajo. Estaba casada únicamente con su trabajo como alta ejecutiva de uno de los bancos más importantes de Europa.

Antes de pedirle ayuda, Bella tenía que haber encontrado otra solución a sus quebraderos de cabeza. Para la tía Laura aquello no suponía más que un retraso para los años venideros. Por eso, ella, que había sacrificado amor e hijos por su carrera, le pedía y aconsejaba a su sobrina que se deshiciera del bebé. A Bella tan solo imaginarse aquella acción le producía nauseas.

-¡Maldita seas aún tienes veintiún años! – exclamó Laura impaciente -. Has dejado la Universidad y ni siquiera tienes trabajo. No tienes con qué vivir y menos aún con un bebé a tu cargo. Y ahora me vienes con que no tienes para pagar el alquiler.

-Pronto encontraré un trabajo, estoy segura – aseguró Bella orgullosa.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo? – le desafió su tía - ¿Sirviendo mesas en un restaurante como el padre de la niña? ¿Fregando suelos? Si prefieres ser la criada de otros en vez de acabar la carrera y ser lo que tu madre quería que fueses… ¿Y quién va a cuidar a Melanie mientras estés fregando suelos? Una niñera por horas resulta excesivamente cara. Después de todo, la herencia de tu madre apenas dio para el entierro.- Aquellas palabras fueron el colmo.

-Seguro que tengo derecho a recibir asistencia por parte del Estado – gritó de pronto Bella.

-Oh, claro – respondió la tía fríamente -. Los días en que el Estado lo pagaba todo han pasado a la historia. Y Melanie también tiene derecho a crecer en un ambiente que le permita todo lo que pueda estar a su alcance. O es que crees que te va a estar muy agradecida de vivir pobremente.

Tras la brutalidad del discurso, Bella se tambaleó llena de confusión. ¿Sería mejor para Melanie mantenerse alejada de su hermana? Bella intentó ponerse en el lugar de la pequeña. Puede que su tía tuviera razón: Melanie podría recriminarle algún día el tipo de vida que le había inducido a llevar.

Silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la cuna y allí deposito a la pequeña niña. Bell había adelgazado mucho; los vaqueros y la camisa de algodón que llevaba le estaban grandes. Sin embargo, hacía un par de meses tenía un aspecto de lo más saludable. Pero hacía un par de meses, Melanie no había nacido aún. Y la madre de Bella estaba todavía viva, expectante ante el nacimiento de su futura hija. Se iba a tratar del comienzo de una nueva etapa poniendo final a un triste pasado.

Tan solo hacía tres años, Bella era la hija única de unos padres que estaban completamente locos por ella. Luego, su padre se quitó la vida al comprobar que su negocio había quebrado, dejando a su familia con lo puesto. Para pagar sus deudas, la madre de Bella tuvo que vender la casa, los muebles, incluso hasta parte de su ropa.

En Londres vivían en Holland Park y tuvieron que abandonar aquella zona residencial para instalarse en un piso de alquiler del East End. Renne no se había recuperado después de que el que fue su esposo durante veinte años se suicidara, dejándola en la miseria. Para colmo, había perdido a la mayoría de sus amistades. Bella había tenido que abandonar el colegio privado en el que estudiaba para terminar sus estudios de educación secundaría en un instituto público. Ella también se quedó sin una buena parte de sus amigos.

Aquellas circunstancias contribuyeron a que Renne sintiera por momentos una gran amargura y desilusión. Se vio obligada a ponerse a trabajar. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la vida entera entre algodones, no resultó demasiado fácil. Fue la propia tía Laura quien le consiguió el empleo. Por motivos de trabajo Renne tuvo que viajar a Madrid. Bella se sorprendió al ver en cambió en su madre una ve que esta volvió, ero todo tuvo sentido unas semanas más tarde.

-Estoy embarazada- le había anunciado su madre. Y ocho meses después nació la pequeña Melanie. En seguida se llevaron a Melanie al apartamento de dos habitaciones, concina empotrada y un único cuarto de baño. Era verano y por lo tanto mientras Renne volvía al trabajo, Bella se encargaba de cuidar a la pequeña. Pero la tragedia cayó de nuevo sobre sus vidas. Renne sufrió una hemorragia muy grave. Con la cual, perdió a su madre pero también perdió el poco dinero que entraba en casa cada mes.

Fuera sonó el claxon de un coche. La tía Laura miró su reloj mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tengo que marcharme- dijo ella- Dios mío, ¿no puedes dejara a esa niña quieta y escucharme un rato? – Como quejándose de su reproche la pequeña lanzó un gemido. Bella la acarició instintivamente la mejilla sonrosada y una ola de cariño la inundó por completo.

No era justo que le ocurrieran tantas tragedias. Quería con toda su alma conservar a Melanie. Quería que su madre estuviese de nuevo con ella. Y su padre también. Ojalá que su vida volviera a ser como cuando era más joven.

-Que opciones tengo? – preguntó Bella al borde de las lágrimas. A su espalda, la tía sonrió pensando que por fin estaba entrando en razón.

-Existen listas de espera llenas de padres que te estarían muy agradecidos si tú…

-No quiero que nadie me agradezca nada! – exclamó Bella, fulminándola con la mirada.

-No – contestó Laura, intentando cambiar de estrategia -. Es gente que quiere darle un hogar a la niña. Una familia que la colmará de cariño, seguridad y todo lo que eso implica.

"_Pero yo no tendría lugar en esa vida"_, pensó Bella llena de desolación. Trató de imaginarse unos brazos extraños que acunasen a su pequeña hermana. Bella sintió que le invadía la desesperación y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Se puede hacer de forma muy discreta- la animó Laura. – Algunas agencias privadas solo aceptan a lo mejor de la sociedad. Sería el tipo de familia que le daría a Melanie todo lo necesario para que fuese feliz el resto de su vida. Y tú podrías volver a la Universidad y terminar la carrera – prosiguió Laura – Estaría dispuesta a ayudarte para ello, pero no para esto. – dijo agriamente señalando a la niña-. No permitiré que destroces dos vidas, cuando las dos os merecéis mucho más… - siguió diciendo la ejecutiva.

- Pensaré en ello- murmuró Bella. Pero nada más pronunciar esas palabras sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón.

-Está bien, mientras tanto me pondré en contacto con diferentes agencias… - respondió la tía risueña, al casi haber conseguido lo que quería. El claxon del coche sonó otra vez, interrumpiéndola. Laura miró a su sobrina y se impacientó viendo la desolación que se revelaba ya en su rostro. Abrió el bolso y sacó una billetera de piel. – Mira te dejo esto- dijo ella poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre el sofá. – Te resultaría útil hasta que nos volvamos a ver dentro de dos días. Espero que para entonces, hayas tomado una decisión.

-Gracias- respondió Bella mirando el dinero. Aunque las dos sabían que no estaba siendo sincera.

-Bella trata de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón –le sugirió Laura al despedirse.

Por fin, la tía salió del apartamento, dejando a Bella atónita ante la cantidad de dinero que le había dejado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, Bella agarró en fajo de billetes. Pero no había terminado de contar los billetes cuando cayó algo al suelo que le hizo abrir la puerta de inmediato. El apartamento estaba en el primer piso. Se lanzó escaleras abajo y atravesó el portal. Soltó un par de juramentos que habrían hecho sonrojar a su madre de estar viva. Bella iba persiguiendo a la tía Laura con el fajo de billetes y una tarjeta de crédito apretados en la mano derecha.

Al salir a la calle, notó como el frío le azotó la cara, pero se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado su tía. Consiguió encontrar su lujoso coche entre los viejos autos de la calle. Estaba a punto de arrancar, justo enfrente de Bella.

-Tía Laura – exclamó tratando de captar su atención. Pero el viento acalló su voz y la tía entró en el coche y este aceleró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde se abalanzó sobre el automóvil.

Lo que ocurrió luego pasó tan deprisa que todo quedó sumido en un mar de ruido y confusión. Bella fue consciente del insistente sonido de un claxon, situación que recordaría todos los días de su vida. Del mismo modo que recordaría la camioneta que se lanzó contra ella sin lograr frenar a tiempo. Sonó un frenazo y después se esparció un olor a neumáticos quemados por todas partes. La gente que pasaba por allí comenzó a gritar para advertirla de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Notó un porrazo, pero no siento ningún tipo de dolor. Inmediatamente se vio tumbada en el suelo y un desconocido se inclinó sobre ella.

-Se tiró encima de la camioneta – decía otro hombre – no pude hacer otra cosa. Se tiró encima de mí…

-No se mueva le ordenó una voz pausada. Bella se dio cuenta de su acento extranjero, notó su tono aterciopelado y sonrió.

-De acuerdo- accedió ella. Parecía tan fácil. Seguía sin sentir dolor, solo tenía la sensación de estar flotando.

-Voy a morir? – preguntó Bella con curiosidad

-No, mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo- contestó el extraño. De nuevo ella sonrió. ¡Qué arrogante era aquel tipo! De ponto, Bella notó como le ponía la mano sobre su hombro, mientras le pasaba la otra por el resto del cuerpo, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

-Me duele el pecho – confesó ella, tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Pero él pareció no entenderla.

-¿Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia?- gritó el hombre. Bella no sabía a quién se dirigía pero tampoco le importaba mucho. De pronto, oyó unos pasos apresurados.

-Lo he visto, no puedo creer que se haya tirado al coche de esa manera- dijo otra voz que le resultaba conocida. ¡Era su tía!

-¿Le duele? – preguntó el hombre con preocupación. Le estaba tocando la muñeca derecha y le dolí mucho. Vio unas deportivas italianas y oyó a su tía.

-¿Qué demonios te ha hecho abalanzarte de esa manera contra mi coche?- Bella levantó la muñeca herida y con esfuerzo abrió la mano mostrando el fajo de billetes y la tarjeta de crédito.

-Te dejaste esto – le explicó ella – pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

-¿Conoce a esta chica?- preguntó el desconocido a su tía inquisitivamente. - ¿Es la sobrina a la que ha ido a visitar esta mañana?

-Si- asintió Laura de mala gana. ¿Cómo era capaz de avergonzarse de un miembro de su familia? Bella se sintió desolada y más sola que nunca, pero le alivió darse cuenta que ya no era el centro de atención.

-Mire, señor Masen – dijo con cierta ansiedad Laura ,cosa muy poco frecuente en ella- Si quiere dejar la cuestión en mis manos todavía puede alcanzar el vuelo con destino a Madrid. – Fue entonces cuando Bella comprendió que el alto y pálido desconocido era el jefe de su tía Laura. Se trataba de un magnate de gran importancia.

-Creí que le había dicho que no se moviera- reprendió el hombre contra Bella.

-Estoy bien, de verdad… - mintió ella- No hay motivo para que pierdo usted su avión. Me voy a poner de pie ahora mismo.

-Más vale que se quede donde está hasta que venga la ambulancia y vean lo que le pasa. – Bella no tenia la intención de ir al hospital, porque era una ocasión perfecta para que su tía se deshiciera de Melanie.

-Oh, no..- recordó Bella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Había dejado al bebé en el apartamento.

-Donde cree que va? – le preguntó el desconocido agachándose.

-Me tengo que ir- murmuró Bella a duras penas. Dándose cuenta de la gente que se había acercado, dio unos pasos y luego se acordó del dinero y la tarjeta de crédito. – Toma es tuya – le dijo a su tía devolviéndole el dinero y la tarjeta.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta que el desconocido se dirigía a su encuentro.

-Gracias por su ayuda- le dijo y empezó a caminar. Pero se dio cuenta que el hombre no llevaba chaqueta y enese momento la vio tendida donde ella antes había estado, se agachó para recogerla, pero él fue más rápido y en un solo movimiento se hizo con ella. –Lo siento mucho- se excusó Bella.

-Así está mejor – dijo el desconocido colocándole la chaqueta a Bella sobre sus hombros – Lo necesita más que yo en estos momentos. Está temblando.

-Pero…- murmuró Bella y luego sintió un mareo. La muñeca le dolía, apenas podía respirar y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. De pronto fue consciente del corro de gente que la estaban mirando. Bella notó como un brazo la tomó por los hombros.

-Vamos- dijo con tranquilidad el jefe de su tía- Dígame donde vive y la ayudaré a llegar a casa.

-No es necesario de verdad… - se resistió Bella.

-Sí lo es, se lo aseguro – insistió el hombre – No pienso dejarla sola hasta que esté segura de que la ha visto un médico. - ¡Era curioso que el desconocido se tomara tanto interés! A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin saber exactamente por qué.

-Pero si ni siquiera fue su coche el que me golpeó – exclamó ella sollozando y emitiendo una protesta al mismo tiempo. Bella se sintió mareada de nuevo. El brazo que la estaba sosteniendo por los hombros la sujetó con más fuerza.

-Vaya usted delante, señorita Dwyer – dijo el banquero a su tía. Laura se sentía ridícula al estar en una casa tan destartalada con su jefe.

-No tiene porqué tomarse tantas molestias – murmuró Bella incómodamente – estoy bien.

-No, no lo está- repuso el hombre- tiene la muñeca derecha herida, una brecha en la cabeza que debe ser examinada. Y al respirar jadea, lo que indica que debe tener alguna costilla rota. – Bella cerró los ojos, ¿Cuándo iban a terminar todas las desgracias? Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Bella entró primero. Allí se encontraba su tía avergonzada y puesta delante del tendedero para intentar ocultarlo de su jefe. Pero este estaba ocupando observando el desorden del apartamento. Él era un hombre rico y en la calle le esperaba una limusina. Bella se sintió avergonzada. Se giró para observar la expresión de desagrado que reflejaba aquel rostro tan atractivo. Bella se sintió muy molesta, pero un suave gorgoteo procedente de la otra habitación le robó una sonrisa. Bella, se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio rápidamente. Él se quedó perplejo.

-No tenia porque haber venido! – le grito ella – Es mas, preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Bella- exclamó su tía furiosa.

-Me importa un bledo – dijo ella- Lo único que quiero es que los dos os vayáis de aquí – chilló. Cruzó la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cuna de Melanie. La niña estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuando se inclinó para ver al bebé sintió un profundo dolor en la muñeca y en las costillas. Los invitados aún no se habían marchado cuando ella empezó a notar un temblor por todo el cuerpo.

-Por favor, váyanse – les rogó. En ese justo momento se desmayó y como si el hombre lo hubiese previsto la agarró antes de que tocase el suelo.

Bella no tenia certeza de lo que había ocurrido a continuación. Solo recordaba el viaje en la ambulancia en compañía del jefe de su tía, quien llevaba en sus brazos a Melanie. La que no se encontraba con ella era la tía Laura.

-Vendrá más tarde- contestó el desconocido cuando Bella le preguntó – Tenía que atender unos asuntos urgentes. Los médicos le dijeron a Bella que tenía una contusión en las costillas, aunque la muñeca no había tenido tanta suerte y se lo había fracturado, obligando a los médicos a escayolárselo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Melanie? – preguntó ella cuando vio que el personal médico de la ambulancia desaparecía. - ¿Cómo me las voy a arreglar con el brazo escayolado? ¿Donde está la tía Laura?

-Si quiere que venga, vendrá- dijo una voz aterciopelada que empezaba a serle muy familiar. Bella pensaba que una vez dentro del hospital el jefe de su tía se marcharía. Pero para su sorpresa él se había mantenido todo el tiempo a su lado.

-No- respondió Bella, compulsivamente. No es que le importase donde estuviese su tía, pero le preocupaba como estuviese y lo que iba a hacer con Melanie.

- NO deje que me quite al bebé – le rogó al desconocido.

-Le prometo que eso no ocurrirá.- dijo él.

Eso es lo último que recordó Bella. Cuando ella recuperó la conciencia, se vio en una cama de hospital con el brazo escayolado y un cabestrillo. Comprobó que le habían dejado sueltos el pulgar y el resto de dedos. A pesar de eso, sabía que no podría hacerse cargo de una niña de dos meses. Y la fractura iba a tardar ocho semanas en soldarse. Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse que todo aquello era una pesadilla.

-¿Preocupándose de nuevo?- preguntó la voz aterciopelada.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al notar la caricia de una mano. Era el jefe de su tía, el importante magnate de la banca.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó el hombre educadamente.

-Un poco aturdida - contestó Bella con una mueca. El hombre sacudió su cobriza cabellera.

-Necesita cierto tiempo para recuperarse de la anestesia – le aconsejó- Cuando se haya repuesto podrá marcharse a casa.

Volver a casa… ¡Sonaba tan bien! Tanto que inmediatamente se sentó e intentó ponerse de pie. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba su ropa. Los vaqueros tenían manchas de polvo y alquitrán y la camisa había perdido la mitad de los botones. Con razón el hombre la había tapado con su chaqueta. Pero al fin y al cabo, era normal que tuviera ese aspecto después de un día tan ajetreado. Sin embargo, aquel desconocido que la estaba observando penetrantemente, tenía un aspecto impecable. Y eso que se había pasado el día rescatando a damas en apuros y bebés abandonados.

-¿Dónde está Melanie? – preguntó Bella de pronto. Se sentía culpable por haberse olvidado de su hermana con tanta facilidad. Por primera vez, el hombre pareció enfurecerse.

-Había imaginado que confiaría en mí para poner en buenas manos a su hija – dijo él con cierta impaciencia.

-¿Por qué?- le desafió Bella- ¿solo porque mi tía Laura trabaja para usted?- la espalda del banquero se puso rígida. Y aquel movimiento le afectó a ella de inmediato.

-El hecho de que me haya recogido de la calle y me haya traído hasta aquí en vez de haberse marchado a Milán no le otorga mi confianza- exclamó Bella poniéndose de pie temblorosamente.

-Madrid- la corrigió el banquero ausentemente.

-No lo conozco de nada- continuó Bella- Pero podría ser perfectamente uno de esos tipos raros que se aprovechan de la mujeres jóvenes e inocentes en situaciones difíciles.- lo que acababa de decirle era algo realmente duro. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo del día. El hombre frunció el ceño, y Bella se arrepintió de sus palabras ese mismo instante. Ella iba a disculparse, pero el magnate la interrumpió.

-Debe de ser muy joven, seguro que no tiene más de dieciocho años. Y está claro que estás en apuros. Cualquiera que la vea puede darse cuenta de que las ojeras y el cansancio no se deben a un leve accidente de tráfico. Pero lo que no creo es que sea una criatura inocente, habiendo dado a luz a una niña, señorita Swan. Es completamente imposible.

Era evidente que el hombre había cometido dos errores. El primero al pensar que solo tenía dieciocho años. Y el segundo pensando que Melanie era su hija. La tía Laura no se había molestado en darle ninguna explicación. Entonces ¿Quién se creía que era juzgando a las personas de ese modo?

-No tengo dieciocho, tengo veintiuno – aclaró Bella furiosa – Y Melanie no es mi hija... es mi hermana. Nuestra madre murió dos semanas después del parto. Y si usted no hubiera mandado a mi tía a solucionar asuntos urgentemente, ella misma se lo estaría explicando todo. Por lo tanto, no me insulte por favor. Si soy inocente o no, no es de su incumbencia.

Antes de que pudiera responder apareció una enfermera por la puerta con Melanie en brazos.

-Oh, veo que está despierta- comentó la mujer ajena al tenso ambiente. Se acercó a la cama y depositó suavemente al bebé en el regazo de Bella.

-Le hemos estado dando el biberón, la hemos cambiado el pañal y sobre todo la hemos estado mimando – continuó la enfermera explicando – Por lo tanto, no tiene que preocuparse por su bienestar en las próximas horas.

-Gracias- murmuró Bella educadamente- Han sido ustedes muy amables.

-No hay de qué- respondió la enfermera- Cuando se encuentre bien puede abandonar el hospital. – Dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta dejando el ambiente hostil de antes. Como Bella no podía hablar y apenas respirar, se entretuvo comprobando como estaba la pequeña. Como la enfermera le había asegurado, Melanie estaba encantada.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el hombre de pronto- Por… el altercado de hace unos minutos. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer comentarios sobre su vida o su comportamiento moral. Me siento avergonzado. – Bella aceptó sus disculpas asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó ella- Quiero decir, ¿Cómo se llama? Es ridículo pensar que llevamos todo el día juntos y todavía no sabemos cómo nos llamamos.

-Tu tía nunca te ha hablado de mí?

-Solo me ha dicho que trabajaba con el presidente de un banco mercantil. – El hombre pareció desconcertado por las palabras de Bella.

-Me llamo Edward Masen – se presentó él – y soy griego.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ellos, pero ahora era menos hostil. Sin embargo, no resultaba menos embarazoso. Era todo muy raro, como si fuera un sueño.

-Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos – sugirió Edward.

-Oh si- contestó Bella intentando coger al bebé con el brazo sano. Pero Edward se anticipó.

-Yo la llevaré – insistió él tratando de no herir sus sentimientos- Puede que te venga bien llevar otra vez mi chaqueta. Está oscureciendo y hace frío fuera… - Bella asintió y él se quitó la prenda y se la puso sobre los hombros. Tomando a Melanie en brazos, Edward sin más palabras acompañó a Bella hasta la salida del hospital.

Como él antes le había dicho fuera hacía mucho frío pero no habían pasado dos minutos que ellos estuvieran en la calle cuando un elegante coche paro frente a ellos. De él bajó un chófer uniformado. Saludó al banquero e invitó a Bella a entrar en la parte trasera del auto. Una vez dentro, tardó unos instantes en recuperarse del esfuerzo que había supuesto para sus costillas lesionadas. Entonces fue consciente del lujo que la rodeaba, todo era muy decadente. Todo era muy Edward Masen, se dijo Bella a sí misma mientras Edward se sentaba a su lado sin Melanie.

-No te preocupes por la niña – la tranquilizó – Está perfectamente – en ese momento la ventanilla que separaba el compartimento de los pasajeros con el del conductor se bajó, permitiéndole ver a su pequeña hermana recostada en una sillita al lado del conductor. ¿Había comprado una sillita para bebés exclusivamente para Melanie?

-No deberías haberte molestado- repuso Bella – Ya has hecho bastantes cosas por mí.

-No tiene importancia – contestó Edward mientras elevaba la ventanilla de nuevo. Bella estaba mirando el lujo del auto cuando la asaltó una idea.

-El asiento no es nuevo, ¿no es cierto? – dijo ella – Se lo habéis pedido prestado a alguien, ¿verdad?- pero la mirada que le dirigió Edward fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Pero menudo gasto!- exclamó Bella – No voy a poder pagártelo.

-No esperaba que me lo pagaras- sostuvo Edward.

Era evidente que para él ese gasto no suponía ningún esfuerzo económico. Y como si le aburriera hablar del tema, Edward miró por la ventana como se deslizaba el coche por la calle. Pero Bella estaba furiosa y no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Le diré a mi tía que te devuelva el dinero- insistió ella.

-Olvídalo – dijo Edward secamente.

-Pero no quiero olvidarlo – estalló Bella – Detesto que me mantengan. – Con arrogancia Edward ignoró sus palabras.

-Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad – le sugirió – El asiento ya está comprado, cualquier discusión es inútil – Bellas e dispuso a abrocharse el cinturón con la cabeza baja. Nunca nadie la había intimidado tanto.

-No puedo permitirlo- exclamó ella al cabo de unos minutos.

Con un gesto lleno de dulzura, Edward se inclinó y tomó el cierra del cinturón para suavemente y teniendo cuidado de no dañarla lo abrochó. Cuando Edward elevó la mirada, vio que ella estaba llorando y soltó un suspiro.

-No te molestes por mi forma de actuar, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que hago. La culpa es mía…

-Sí, pero no deberías haber comprado…

-Lo hecho, hecho está. – espetó Edward, intentando calmar su impaciencia.

-¿Cómo está tu muñeca? – dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bien, gracias – mintió ya que la muñeca, la cabeza y las costillas le dolían horrores.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Estaba tan agotada que se habría quedado durmiendo durante todo un año, pro no iba a poder dormir. Tendría que ocuparse de la niña con una escayola en el brazo y con las costillas lesionadas. La sugerencia de la tía Laura se le pasó por la cabeza, pero en ese mismo instante se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos. De pronto abrió los ojos espantada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Edward alarmado.

-Nada- respondió ella moviendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo le iba a contar que la alta ejecutiva que trabajaba con él estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de su propia sobrina antes que a ayudarla? Intentando ahuyentar ese tipo de pensamientos miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que las calles por las que pasaban le resultaban muy familiares. Se trataba de la zona donde había vivido hasta hace tres años, antes que todo el cúmulo de desgracias cayese sobre ella. Pero esta zona se encontraba realmente apartada del apartamento donde vivía.

-Por aquí no se va a mi apartamento – comentó Bella, obviamente.

-No – respondió Edward – Vamos a mi casa.

Su casa… Bella trató de poner su sistema de alarma en funcionamiento.

-Entonces el chófer te va a dejar a ti primero ¿no?- dijo ella.

-Vamos todos juntos a casa – repuso Edward.

- ¿Pero para qué? – dijo ella alarmada - ¿Acaso mi tía estará allí?.

Edward la miró a los ojos unos instantes sin contestar. Bella se fijo en que el hombre era realmente atractivo, con las facciones marcadas, la piel clara y aquellos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban. Lástima que una niebla de indiferencia y frialdad siempre nublaban sus facciones. De pronto el coche paró, sacándole de su ensoñación.

-Ya hemos llegado- susurró Edward inclinándose para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. De inmediato Bella notó como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba intentando apartarse de su contacto.

-No tengas miedo- susurró en su oído – No debes temer nada de mí.

Ella deseo que aquello fuera posible. Una hora antes lo habría podido creer. Pero ahora, aquel hombre había logrado alterarla, produciéndole cierto malestar. El chófer abrió la puerta y le ofreció su ayuda para salir del auto. Sintiéndose confusa ignoro tercamente su ofrecimiento y salió del coche por sus propios medios. Aquello le costó caro: de repente sintió todo tipo de dolores y tuvo que agarrarse al maletero para no caerse al suelo.

Podía reconocer la calle donde se encontraba, estaba dos calles más arriba de su antigua casa. Por lo menos sabía por donde correr en caso que tuviese que salir corriendo en algún momento. Con ese consuelo, observó como el chófer sacaba a Melanie de su asiento y se la entregaba a Edward.

Melanie estaba feliz, envuelta en una mantilla que le había tejido su madre días antes de morir. Sin saber porqué, en aquel instante sintió un sentimiento de posesividad. Entonces arrancó a la niña de los brazos del hombre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

"_No_" pensó Bella_ "no estoy bien, Quiero que me des a mi hermana y que podamos marcharnos a casa. Porque mi instinto me dice que no me fie de ti" _

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta una señora regordeta con una cálida sonrisa apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Esta en cuanto vio a Melanie soltó un grito de alegría y se puso a dar palmas antes de recibir al bebé.

-Es Lefka mi ama de llaves – le informó Edward – como verás, está encantada de cuidar a Melanie, mientras estés aquí.

-Pero…- Bella comenzó a protestar. El ama de llaves empezó a hablar en griego y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa con la niña en brazos.

-Habitualmente tiene muy buenos modales, no como hoy – comentó Edward secamente.

El interior de la casa era aproximadamente como se lo había imaginado ella. Era un lugar amplio y cálido, decorado con una mezcla de estilos clásicos y modernos. Unas manos diestras retiraron la chaqueta de sus hombros. Bella miró a su alrededor.

-Gracias- murmuró a pesar que sin la prenda se encontraba incómoda.

Cuando atravesó el vestíbulo, deseo con toda su alma encontrar a la tía Laura en el sofá esperando por ellas.

El estudio del banquero era realmente acogedor, con el fuego encendido en la chimenea y las paredes forradas con madera de roble. Deseosa paseó la mirada por toda la sala pero no encontró a su tía. Tras Bella la puerta se cerró y ella en un acto de desesperación se lanzó contra Edward.

-¿Dónde está mi tía?- pregunto Bella desesperada.

-Yo en ningún momento dije que tu tía estuviese aquí – repuso el echando chispa con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?- Le preguntó ella desconcertada.

Edward estaba de pie junto al escritorio y se había puesto a manejar un ordenador portátil. Dejó de mirar la pantalla para mirar fijamente a Bella. A ella se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Pensé que era algo evidente – repuso él, volviendo su mirada al portátil – Estás hecha una pena, francamente. Y no puedes ocuparte de ti misma y menos aún de un bebé. Por eso te quedarás aquí conmigo.

-Pero yo no quiero quedarme- exclamó horrorizada.

-No era consciente de que tuvieses una mejor opción – prosiguió Edward sin siquiera levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo – contestó Bella – Ya nos las arreglaremos. Mi tía…

-Tu tía – le interrumpió Edward – está fuera del país. Y además, los dos sabemos muy bien que sería capaz de romperte la otra muñeca antes de ser tu doncella. Por eso creo que lo mejor es dejarla fuera de juego. ¿No te parece?

-Pero ¡eres tú quien decide si va o viene! – concluyó ella confusamente.

Edward ni siquiera le dio una contestación. Dejó de interesarse por lo que había detrás de la pantalla y cerró el portátil de golpe. Concentró toda su atención en lo que Bella le estaba diciendo. Ella aún estaba de pie con el semblante perplejo y pálido. Edward únicamente suspiró.

-Veamos...- comentó él - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Y además voy a llamar a la cocina para que te traigan algo de beber y de comer. Llevo toda la tarde contigo y lo único que has tomado es un par de sorbos de agua.

Pero Bella no tenía la intención de aceptar nada de ese hombre hasta saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Sin embargo, estaba sedienta y tenía frío y en aquel momento sería capaz de matar a alguien por llevarse algo al estómago.

-Una taza de té me sentará bien- accedió finalmente – por favor…

Entonces, como había cedido ante un capricho, tuvo que ceder ante el siguiente. Mientras Edward hablaba, Bella se acomodó en uno de los asientos de terciopelo rojos que estaban en frente de la hermosa chimenea. Al sentarse le había dolido todo el cuerpo. De pronto le apeteció como nunca tomar un relajante baño con sales aromáticas. Pero eso no iba a ser posible, se dijo a sí misma, mirando la escayola del brazo. Los médicos les habían aconsejado que no la mojase y que para bañarse la metiese en una bolsa de plástico.

Mientras notaba lo cómodo que era el sillón, se quedó pensando en que iba a necesitar ayuda para hacerlo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría, para desvestirse, bañarse y secarse sola?

-Bella- la llamó una voz aterciopelada.

-Siento molestarte, pero Lefka necesita saber cómo le preparas el biberón a Melanie- dijo Edward. El biberón de Melanie! Cielo santo, se había vuelto a olvidar de la niña otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie.

-Aahh!- exclamó Bella sintiendo el dolor recorrerle todos los huesos. Entonces Edward acudió en su ayuda. Con sus finos dedos agarró la cintura de la joven y la sujetó mientras ella se recuperaba después del intenso dolor.

-Cabezota! – murmuró él furioso.

-Calla por favor- se quejó ella por su respuesta.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala lo único que se oía era la lucha de Bella con su propio cuerpo. Cuando por fin se sentó, estaba agotada. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, hasta que fue consciente de otras cosas. Cómo de la firmeza del pecho de Edward bajo su mejilla, haciendo de almohada. O lo delgada que era su cintura a la que se agarró con su mano sana. Era un hombre alto, cálido e increíblemente fuerte.

-No deberías responderme – gruñó Edward. Entonces se desató la tormenta.

-Ya estoy bien – sostuvo Bella deshaciéndose de su ayuda. Edward la dejó ir quedándose pendiente por si volvía a hacer una estupidez.

-El biberón de Melanie…- respondió ella- no tengo biberones, ni tetinas, ni leche en polvo. Necesito ir a casa.

-Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitas – le aseguró él.

-No me digas que has comprado todo tipo de complementos necesarios para un bebé cuando compraste el asiento de coche para Melanie… - siguió Bella con un profundo suspiro.

-Te llevaré a la cocina, para que le des las instrucciones a Lefka – repuso él. Bella pensó que tratar de hablar con ese hombre era como hablarle a una pared.

-Vayamos- aceptó ella otorgándole la pequeña victoria. Todo fuera por el bien de Melanie, se repetía Bella una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse.

La cocina era como el sueño de toda ama de casa. Junto a la cocina había una mujer morena mas o menos de su misma edad y a sus pies taba Melanie en una cuna de viaje. Cuando Bella se acercó la muchacha se apartó.

Melanie estaba despierta, observándolo todo a su alrededor. La habían cambiado y llevaba puesto un pijamita rosa, que resaltaba su oscura piel y el color negro de sus morenos. No había nada en ella que recordara a su madre, pensó tristemente Bella.

-Por favor, necesito tomarla en mis brazos – le pidió a Edward - ¿Puedes dármela?

-¿Podrás con ella? – le preguntó antes de entregársela – no debería poner peso sobre las costillas.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Decidió sentarse en una silla y apoyar luego al bebé en la mesa de la cocina. Melanie se instaló en su regazo de ese modo y Bella le acarició dulcemente la mejilla sonrosada a su hermana. Ante esa escena era claro que Bella quería y adoraba a su pequeña hermana. Y Edward Masen no estaba ciego. Sin embargo, estaba observando a la hermana mayor de forma sorprendente. Parecía estar enfadado, sí, pura y simplemente enfadado.

-Ah ya está usted aquí! – exclamo Lefka cuando entró a la cocina y vio la adorable escena, produciendo que las mirase con una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

-Usted quiere a la niña – prosiguió Lefka- Eso está muy bien, porque es un verdadero ángel que me ha robado el corazón. – dijo sinceramente – Pero la pequeña no estará contenta conmigo si no le doy su biberón, por favor, explíqueme como lo hace usted. Mi hija Althea la sostendrá mientras tanto.

Cuando Bella salió de la cocina, convencida de que Melanie estaba en buenas manos, tomó una decisión. Fue en busca de Edward, y se lo encontró en el despacho tecleando en el ordenador y atendiendo el teléfono al mismo tiempo. Una vez el colgó el teléfono, ella se aventuró a decirle su decisión.

-He pensado que me voy a quedar – le dijo Bella.


End file.
